Transaction tracking software is software used to track transactions across multiple technologies, protocols, domains, and operating systems. Tracking may be achieved by monitoring tracking events at strategic points in application flow.
Testing transaction tracking software typically involves developing a large repository of test applications and/or scripts that drive individual transactions within a targeted environment. An external client may be used to drive transaction loads into middleware and other applications to generate test scenarios. Test scenarios may include the invocation of local services and the generation of transactions within the system or across multiple systems.